


Adrien’s first snowman

by MiraculousKittyKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Playing in the Snow, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Snow, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousKittyKat/pseuds/MiraculousKittyKat
Summary: Marinette has learned much about her boyfriend Adrien but she never expected to know that he’d only ever played in the snow for photo shoots. Luckily the ground is covered in the perfect snow to make a snowman with, and Marinette has all the materials needed to make one.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Adrien’s first snowman

Day 30 snowman 

My name is Marinette and this is the story of the day me and all the kwamiis helped my boyfriend make his very first snowman. When I woke up in the morning I wasn’t expecting to make a snowman with my boyfriend. However in hindsight I really should have expected it or expected to be dragged to play in the snow. 

Flashback   
“M’lady do you know what we’re going to do today?” Adrien asked around 10 in the morning 

“What Adrien sit on the couch and snuggle all day?” I jokingly asked 

“I know you don’t like the cold but I’ve seen kids playing in the snow and I never truly had the opportunity. Anytime I was playing in the snow I wasn’t able to be free as I played. I was always being directed on how to play in the snow for photos as I modeled my father’s winter line. So today I really want to play in the snow with you.” He sheepishly said. And then we were on our way to the park to play in the snow. 

Flashback ends  
That day was a lot of fun however we had to keep going on every so often so I wouldn’t fall into hibernation. We’d warm up for a while then we headed right back outside to continue playing. Soon it was late enough that the kwamiis could join us as we played in the snow. 

Flashback   
“Marinette can we come and join you as you guys play in the snow?” Tikki asked. 

“Of course at this time the park is usually completely empty so I was thinking that all of us could do something really fun together.” I said 

“What are we going to do?” Adrien asked

“You’ll see kitty. Trust me though it’s going to be a lot of fun.” Soon we were in the park with all of our supplies. 

“I’m going to give step by step instructions to do this activity.” I said. 

“What’s the first step?” Adrien asked

“We’re going to make a snowball and roll it along the ground until it’s nice and big.” I said as I helped push the ball of snow along. 

“Is this good m’lady?” Adrien asked once the ball reached about our knees. 

“This is perfect size kitty!” I exclaimed in joy. 

“I think I know what we’re doing now. We’re making a snowman aren’t we?” Adrien asked as he wiggled around. 

“We are you silly kitty. Now that you all know what we’re doing you can all help make the snowman.” I said giggling. We rolled out the remaining two balls with the kwamiis helping us. Soon it was time to add the arms nose buttons scarf and hat. 

“I love it m’lady can we make a snow cat and a snow ladybug to go with it and a bunch of animals to represent each of the kwamiis.” Adrien asked. 

“Maybe tomorrow kitty for now it’s late and I’m getting cold.” He then swept me off my feet and carried me back to the bakery.

Flashback end   
Our snowman and snow animals stayed standing for the rest of the holiday season. We decided to make this a tradition and make them all more elaborate each year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
